Underlust: Chara Sexual Conquest
by Goddragon99
Summary: In a world and other worlds where your sexual appeal means everything, eveyone wants as many sexual slaves as they can get, and your life is a videogame. Chara desires to rule the world and enslave everyone as his sex slaves. Rated M for Smut!
1. Chapter 1

In this world, sexual appeal meant everything. The more beautiful, sexy, or handsome you were, the more prestige you would have.

It was unknown when, a hud appeared in front of everybody's faces. It said the individual's stats, for females: Level, Face, Boobs, Butt, Hands, Feet, and Charisma. For males: Level, Dick, Physique, and Charisma.

These stats would go on to decide everything about a persons life, from their job to their sex life and everything in between.

The higher level your stat, the easier for you to make someone orgasm, and the easier it is to gain slaves. Someone with a level 100 Face could make weaker individuals cum just by looking at them, someone with a level 100 Hand could make someone cum by just touching them, and so on.

Each stat was given a level and category. The levels could range from 1-100, and there were 5 categories: Goddess, God, Queen, King, Princess, Princes, Noble, Elite, Commoner, Slave, and Pet.

Each individuals stats were averaged into one level, which represented them in society.

Pets are individuals who are own by higher rank people and they are lowest ranked in society they are considered hideous and usually are treated and kept as pets.

Slaves are people in society that they are considered ugly or toy to high ranked people, and are usually slaves to higher ranked people.

Commoners are people with a level between 1-20, they are considered average-looking and make up most of the population. They usually live normal lives, but some are forced into being slaves or pets by people of higher ranking.

Elite are people who have a level between 21-40, They have better or higher than Commoners. They usually work as guards, soldiers or adventurer.

Noble are people who have a level between 41-60. They have have higher than any Elite in society. They are usually riches and powerful people that own a mansion or territory. Usually have several slave and pets.

Princesses and Princes are people who have a level between 61-80. They are near the top of society, and usually have multiple slaves and pets, but can simultaneously be made pets or slaves to higher ranking people.

Kings and Queen's are individuals with a level between 81-100, and are the second highest rank in society. They usually have hundreds or thousands of slaves and pets, and can only be forced to serve God or Goddess.

Gods and Goddess are the exception in society. 99.9% of the population can only ever hope to achieve level 100 in any of their stats, but Gods and Goddesses can go beyond. This only ever applies to one stat, but a God or Goddess is someone with a stat that is over level 100. They get whatever they want whenever they want it. There can only ever be on Goddess or God for each stat.

Every person is born free, and nobody can be born into servitude or as a pet. Slaves and Pets are earned, as if someone else can force you to submit and orgasm for them, they can choose to make you a slave or pet.

With this in mind, everyone wants as many slaves and pets as they can get, so they don't have to work and can live happily. Because everyone thinks this way, it's rare to ever see anyone in public with clothes on, and if you do it's usually something they think enhances their sexual appeal. If your level or stats goes down to reaches 0 it's bad news for you because even a little breeze can you make climax instantly and very hard to levels up too!

In a world where sex rules everything, Chara was the true of this world. He have the highest of the underground:

**Chara [King]**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 100**

**Dick: Level 100**

**Physique: Level 100**

**Charisma: Level 100**

Chara was a fallen human that fell in the underground, and lost his parents early of his life. He had lived most of his life in the underground with his new monster family known as the Royal family who ruled that the the underground. The underground was made complete of monsters that was sealed by humans long ago. He wanted to rule the underground and become king, but because he was adopted to the family he cannot be king, so Chara decide to wait until he is older.

After Chara was older, he secretly slaves some of the monsters to make his level higher that he can overthrown the whole royal family. Chara overthrown them and become the new king of the underground. Now the monsters are treated him like a God, and had multiple slaves and pets.

The hud worked similar to a games hud, and by tapping the "Servants" tab, he could see the name of all his slaves and pets. Life was going good for Chara, but he wanted more. He grew tired of his old slaves he owned, he wanted beautiful women to serve him, and he was determined to get them some how. He knew nothing of the real world, and with an huge ego gained from his slaves constant praise, he set out to take over the world.

He was at the barrier ready to cross it and started his quest, but he heard a voice.

?: You stop right there, demon!

Chara angrily look around to find who called him a demon. It wasn't a monster or a human that he was looking at but far worse, and he felt panic rise up as he saw her stats.

**Gala [Goddess]**

**Race: Goddess**

**Level: 700**

**Face: Level 750**

**Boobs: Level 800**

**Butt: Level 800**

**Hands: Level 750**

**Feet: Level 800**

**Charisma: Level 700**

She was gorgeous. She wore a white dress , had long blonde hair, and 12 pair of angel wings. The angry look in her eyes made her face look even more beautiful!

Chara felt his heart drop as he looked at her stats. Seriously? She is a goddess, the hightest rank in the world.

Chara had no hope to beat her at all, he decide to run away and hide until he get even higher than her, but he didn't even get the chance to try to do anything.

Gala: Kneel demon!

The goddess demanded.

It took all his willpower to stand against her charisma, which was levels over 7 time higher than his.

Gala: Kneel.

He felt all his willpower drain away as she said that, and he fell to his knees.

Gala: Your evil sins of dominant the innocent monsters and enslave your family is pure evil. And your desires to conquer the world ended now!

She is crushing his dick under her feet, he almost came and he can tell that she is holding back trying to tease him making Chara to beg to let him cum!

Gala: You think you can enslave monster kind without facing the consequences of your action!

Chara: It is my rights to do and they are my slaves!

She got angry, and stomped on his dick.

Chara: Ahhh!

His load have explode all over her feet with his cum!

**You level has lost a level! Dick -50!**

**Your level is level 50.**

**Gala's feet has gained a level! Feet +25!**

**Gala's feet is level 825.**

Gala: Look how pathetic you are, came way too fast!

Chara was helpless as the goddess make him so easily. He watched in horror as a little box appeared in the top left of his hud.

**Slaves: None**

All your current slaves have been transferred to Gala and was release your slavery.

Chara: No wait! Stop Please! Have mercy!

Gala: Sorry, but there are no mercy for sinner like you!

She pulled up her dress, stuck Adam's cock under it, and let the dress fall down again. Chara was hit by a wave of pleasure, and was unable to stop himself from letting out a moan. He looked down, and saw his dick was right between Gala's giant boobs.

Chara's knees felt weak, and suddenly it was hard to stand. HIs eyes were locked on Gala's breasts, as she slowly moved them up and down. Chara's knees collapsed under him, and he found himself lying on the floor.

She squeezes his cock between her large breast!

Gala: Your cock looks so tasty. I'm not goona let it get away.

She starts moving her breasts around with his penis still between her large breasts. It causes a kind of pleasure. Since Chara just came he is sensitive, and he has to crook his toes to resist the stimulation.

Chara: Hang in there. Not that it'll help, you'll cum again soon anyway!

Cum and sweat mingle between her breasts. They give off a lewd smell as the warm pressure of her breasts toys with him, Gala's lust is forcibly brought to its peak.

Gala: Hehehe!

Then, suddenly a hot feeling runs down Chara's spine.

Gala: Oh!?

Chara fires a large amount of semen rushes from tips of his dick!

Gala: Hmmm.. that looks tasty!

Slurp! Slrrrrrrrrrrp!

As starts sucks the semen from his cock, Chara's cock gone limp.

Slurp! Pop!

**Your dick has lost 50 levels! Gala's boobs have gained 10 levels!**

**Your Level is level 0. Your Level can't gain any level anymore!**

**Gala's breasts are level 710!**

**Gala have level up!**

**Gala is now Level 701!**

She pull out away from his cock as she licks the semen off the area around her face.

Gala: It was delicious for your last cum!

Chara's heart drop hard like a rock as his cock has become the smallest dick in the world and look his stats.

**Chara [Commoner]**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 1**

**Dick: Level 0**

**Physique: Level 1**

**Charisma: Level 1**

Chara: Noooooooooo! My plans is ruin now!

Gala: That's right! I hope you enjoyed your very last cum because now it's time to say goodbye sinner!

The Goddess raise her hand and fire a beam of pure light at him as Chara banished into the dark void, a place that no return from.

Chara had wanted to start his quest for world domination is over before even started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chara frowned as he stared at empty space. He woke up here, in a black empty void with no light or anything in sight after the goddess Gala had banishes him. He had been defeated easily, and woke up into void with no hope to escape!

Chara: Just great not only I lost my dick, I have lost my slaves, my dream,!

?: Well you are one who enslave monsterkind and tries to enslave the whole world to become your pesonal seex toy, demon!

Chara: Huh?! Who's there! Am I hearing somethings? Am I going crazy?

?: No, you're not going crazy!

Chara turn around and see a strange figure. He look like a skeleton without a nose, he wearing a black lab coat with a gray shirt, brown pants and black shoes.

Chara: Who are you?

Gaster: My name is W.D. Gaster I am former royal scientist at the underground!

Chara: Huh? I don't remember having a scientist in the underground!

Gaster: That because a expertiment of mine went wrong, I was shatter through time and space and sent to the void. Everybody in that world have forgotten that I even existed.

Chara: I see.

Gaster: Anyway I very don't like you! You enslaved all of monsterkind for yourself pesonal game!

Chara: So what! I do what I want and was my rights to do so!

Docter Gaster got angry by he reply.

Gaster: I wish I kill you or torture you right now!

The skeleton docter summon a gaster blaster and point it toward Chara ready to fire at him!

Gaster: But I can't because in the void you cannot died here or feel pain too! And I'm stuck with you forever!

He unsummon his blaster away and Chara was not happy either being trapped with him, he wish he can escape here and get his revenge on that goddess.

Gaster: Fortunatley, I had solution for it!

Chara: Huh?

Chara was shocked by him.

Gaster: You will sent you into another world that have same system as our world.

Chara: Really?!

Gaster: Yes, but don't got me wrong! I hate you and I don't want be stuck with you forever!

Chara: Me too!

Gaster: Good, because let make a deal.

He rasie his eyebrown.

Chara: What kind of deal?

Gaster: It's simple, you have to do is never come back to my world or the void ever again! I don't care what you do to the another world as long you don't come back. And I will even ypu give new body in that world.

It was a good deal, escapes the void, get new slaves, and a new body that will replace his level 1 body, but he want to get revenge on Gala and get his old slave back. Chara know that he have no other option!

Chara: Okay, we have deal!

He will found way to back his world and get revenge on goddess Gala.

Gaster: Good! Okay then I'm senting you now in 3...2...1!

A flash of light cover the whole void until everything faded into white!

* * *

He woke up in a tube at a laboratory, look at his relect on see himself and he was shock. His hair is dark brown and eyes are red, and his skin is pale white. Chara's new body look like old body but way paler and more bulk. He look down seeing his six-pack abs. Then,

He looked up at his own stats.

**Chara [Noble]**

**Race: ****Homunculus**

**Level: 56**

**Dick: Level 55**

**Physique: Level 58**

**Charisma: Level 56**

'Level 56!? Not bad for my new body' Chara thought.

Suddenly the tube opened up, setting him free from the tube as he walk out the pod he saw a woman wearing a lab coat in front of him.

He decided looked at her stats.

**Yumi [Noble]**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 58**

**Face: Level 50**

**Boobs: Level 80**

**Butt: Level 50**

**Hands: Level 48**

**Feet: Level 40**

**Charisma: Level 60**

**Yumi is your creator. She is a scientist who use science to create artifcial lifeform as sex toy and sell them for money!**

She is a very attractive woman with long purple hair. She has fair brown skin, her eyebrows and lips is thin and slanted. She is wearing a revealing red tank top along with black skirts and a white lab coat.

'So, she is my creator or the person who make my new body!' He thought.

Chara stared up at Yumi and her large oppai. She nearly as beautiful as Gaia, but stil they are really amazing.

Yumi saw his gaze and grinned. She put her arms under her breasts, pushing them up and towards Chara,

Yumi: You like what you see?

She purred at him.

Chara felt his cock go hard as a rock, and he shakily nodded. This wasn't good. As if trying to escape Sona's servitude was hard enough, now he had to deal with her big-boobed mother.

Yumi smirked as his cock grew,

Yumi: My my, thats a nice dick you have there, though it's a bit small. 11 Inches is very impressive, my creation.

His dick was only level 55, and he would have to train to make it higher level if he ever wanted to take over this world and get revenge on Gaia.

Yumi grabbed his cock and squeezed hard.

Yumi: How about you kneel down and get a closer look at my beautiful tits, boy.

Chara was 5'8, being taller than Yumi, who looked around 5'1.

Chara wasn't going to just let this lady order him around, as even though her Charisma was 4 levels higher than his, her level was only 2 level higher than his, and Chara saw this as a perfect opportunity. If he could enslave Yumi, he could train on her until he was strong enough to take on the world. Yumi was much higher level than him and he would be able to level up quickly with her.

Chara grinned, and his hand slipped around her waist, grabbing her ass,

Chara: How about you kneel down and worship my cock, Bitch.

He forced her onto her knees, and waited for her to start sucking.

This was a big mistake. Instead of sucking, Yumi pulled up her tanktop, stuck Chara's cock under it, and let the tanktop fall down again. Chara was hit by a wave of pleasure, and was unable to stop himself from letting out a moan. He looked down, and saw his dick was right between Yumi's giant boobs.

Chara's knees felt weak, and suddenly it was hard to stand. His eyes were locked on Yumi's breasts, as she slowly moved them up and down. Chara's knees collapsed under him, and he found himself lying on the floor. Yumi was quick to climb on top of him, smashing her massive breasts into his face.

Yumi: You like my tits, huh boy? As you know, I'm your creator, and since I made you, you can think of me as your mother!

She purred into his ear, and Chara felt any semblance of self control leave him. He'd never known his mother, and the fantasy Yumi was painting was too much for him.

Yumi: How about it little boy? Want to rub your face in Mommy's big boobs? Want Mommy to help you get off?

She teased him, and Chara felt like he was going to explode at any second, just from her dirty talk and breast in his face.

Yumi: Do you want to see Mommy's big boobs out of this dress? Maybe if you beg Mommy will let you see them!

She teased him.

Chara: Yes Mommy! Please let your preverted child see you boobs Mommy!

He groaned, unable to control himself,

Chara: I'll do anything to see them Mommy! Please!

Yumi: Anything? Well how about you become Mommy's Slave! Then you can see Mommy's breasts whenever your want!

She smirked, knowing she had him.

Chara saw a option appear in his hud,

**"Lady Sitri is offering to take you as her Slave! Do you accept?"**

At that moment, any thoughts of controlling her flew out of his head. All logic and reason left him. All he wanted was to be owned by his Mother, and to be her slave. He quickly hit yes.

She laughed mockingly,

Yumi: Good boy! Now, here's your reward!

She pulled off her dress, and gave Chara a clear view of her breasts. In Chara's eyes, they were perfect. In his eyes, his Mother was perfect. His cock felt like it would explode at any second.

She realized how close he was to cumming, and smirked,

Yumi: Beg me boy, beg your Mommy to let you cum!

She realized how close he was to cumming, and smirked,

Yumi: Beg me boy, beg your Mommy to let you cum!

He had no willpower left to resist.

Chara: Please Mommy! Let me cum! PLEASE!

He moaned as he was at her mercy.

She smiled, and slid her breasts into his face, her hand clamping onto his dick,

Yumi: Beg me boy! Beg me make you cum and steal your levels! Beg me!

He moaned even louder.

Chara: Please Mommy, please take my levels! Please take them! Please let me cum and take my levels Mommy! They're all yours Mommy!

She smirked,

Yumi: You won't need those levels anymore, will you, boy? You are my creation and my sex toy now, and won't need to make anyone your slave ever again, understand boy?

Her voice carried authority, and Chara had no doubt that he wanted to serve her despite he have no will left to say no.

He was so close, and wanted to cum more than anything,

Chara: Yes Mommy! Take them all Mommy, so I won't ever be able to leave you! Please let me cum Mommy!

Yumi laughed at his helplessness situation.

Yumi: CUM BOY! Give Mommy all your levels! Shoot out all your levels for Mommy!

Chara moaned, an exploded everywhere. This was the best he had ever felt in his life. His sperm just kept flowing out, and he couldn't stop moaning.

She laughed as him cum exploded out,

Yumi: Yes Boy! Give Mommy all your levels! I deserve them! Hand them over to Mommy Boy!

He kept on cumming, and felt more pleasure than ever before. The cum kept flying out for almost 2 straight minutes, before it finally stopped. Chara's head cleared, and he realized what he had just done. Not only had he agreed to become her slave, but she had also just made him lose a level! 'Maybe I got lucky and didn't lose a whole one, but with how much I came I must have! Why did I cum so much?'

Chara's question was answered when a pop-up appeared, 'Yumi had used her rare ability, Level Drain, on you.'

**Your dick has lost 5 levels!**

**Yumi's boobs have gained 5 levels!**

**[Level Drain] An rare ability, capable of making an individual cum multiple times at once, allowing the user to take more than one level.**

**Your dick is level 50.**

**Yumi's breasts are level 85!**

**Yumi gained 2 levels!**

**Yumi is now level 60! **

Chara stared in horror. 5 Levels! He was shock that she have a special skill being a rare to has. but he watched as Yumi's breast grew bigger, becoming more appealing. Even though he had just cum, he could already feel his dick getting hard. 'No! I can't lose anymore levels! I have to figure out a way to level up and make her my slaves!'

Yumi turned to him, smirking,

Yumi: If you ever want to give Mommy more of your levels, just come to my room if you want to play with my tits again. For now, head out to the left, and continue straight until you come to the kitchen after you rest, I'll be waiting for you, boy.

She left her lab, leaving Chara lying on floor with his own thoughts as he was thinking up a plan to get back at her, but Chara's dick twitched at the thought of her and her breasts. He had to figure something out quick. She going to drain him of all his levels, and then he would never be able to make them his slaves.

Chara realized that this world domination and his revenge was going to be harder than he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**15 Minutes Later**

Chara walked down the long hallway, dreading what was to come. Yumi was waiting for him, and he knew nothing good would come from this. His stats had already been greatly decreased, and he felt they would be even lower after this meeting. He looked up at his new, lower, stats.

**Chara [Noble]**

**Race: Homunlus**

**Level: 54**

**Dick: Level 50**

**Physique: Level 58**

**Charisma: Level 54**

**Experienced at Sex**

**Slave of Yumi.**

Chara frowned. His Dick had lost 5 levels now, due to Yumi's rare ability, which had caused him to cum 5 times at once. His Charisma had also gone down 2 levels, as he had been reduced to begging twice by Yumi's Charisma. He knew Yumi would probably force him to lose more levels when he finally reached her, and he only hoped he could contain his losses to one level or less.

Her being his mistress would make it even harder for him to deny her, as his slave multiplier would make it 4 times easier for her to make him aroused and orgasm. He would have the same problem with Lady Sitri, as the pet multiplier would make it 3 times easier for her to make him orgasm.

The hallway started to widen up, and soon Chara was in the kitchen. It was an large and extravagant kitchen, with ¾ of the area being taken up by cabinets, stoves, ovens, microwaves, and a large table. There was a sidebar separating this from the other ¼ of the kitchen, which looked more like a living room than a kitchen. It had a large couch pushed into the wall, with two chairs and two side tables placed next to them.

In the first chair sat Yumi, looking as beautiful as ever. She wore a red dress and black heels she had that day, and was looking like royalty as she sat on the chair, her wonderful bottom filling up the entire seat. She looked like a real princess from a movie.

**Yumi [Noble]**

**Level: 60**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 58**

**Face: Level 50**

**Boobs: Level 85**

**Butt: Level 50**

**Hands: Level 48**

**Feet: Level 40**

**Charisma: Level 62**

**Your Mistress and Your Creator.**

He was momentarily stunned by Yumi's beauty, but after a moment let his gaze shift to the woman in the other chair.

**Blake [Queen]**

**Race: Human/Witch**

**Level: 85**

**Face: Level 86**

**Boobs: Level 91**

**Butt: Level 89**

**Hands: Level 85**

**Feet; Level 78**

**Charisma: Level 80**

**Blake is the leader of Black Wood Witch Clan and a very powerful witch.**

Chara stared. He couldn't stop staring. Her gorgeous black hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two, purple cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns, her beautiful face, massive breasts (which put Yumi's to shame), her amazing ass filled the seat to the brim, her soft hands, and her smooth feet, which just barely showed from her sandals. She wore a black colored swimsuit showing her huge bust and a golden fancy coat with purple-indented flower patterns across its design, along with purple fur around the collar, she wears a dark-brown choker around her neck with silver chains attached to it, running across her back in a T-shaped pattern. She completes her outfit with a pair of dark-brown sandals and looked amazing in it. If she really was a beautiful queen.

Blake noticed him first, and when she looked at him with big red eyes, he felt like he was going to faint.

Blake: Oh? Is this your new creation, Yumi? I don't think you've had make a high level before, have you?"

Blake inquired to Yumi, staring Chara up and down.

Yumi: Yes, he was attempting to dominated me, but I had to show him his place, which is under my boob.

She stated in a tone full of authority, her violet, intelligent eyes sparkling.

Blake: Well I must say, he's rather cute. I may just have to steal him from you!

She teased, grinning over at Yumi.

Yumi: You couldn't even if you tried.

She stated, and then looked over at him, and suddenly Chara felt like an ant under her feet,

Yumi: Come over here Slave, and kiss your Mistress's feet.

Chara had no way to deny her, and with the 4x arousal multiplier she got from being his mistress, Chara's arousal was through the roof. His dick was already rock hard, and he walked over, before kneeling down. Yumi was barefoot, and wasted no time shoving the bottom of her foot onto his face. He kissed the bottom, and felt his arousal soar even higher.

She smirked,

Yumi: See how good of Slave he is Blake? He listens to his Mistress, like a good boy should."

Blake nodded,

Blake: That was nice to watch, Yumi. In fact, I think I'd like him to do the same to me.

The witch smiled slyly at him, and reached down, pulling off her sandals,

Blake: Would it be fine with you if your slave serviced my feet for a bit?

Yumi: Yes, I think that would be fine.

She stared down at him, her gaze full of authority,

Yumi: You heard her Slave, go worship Blake's feet.

Chara crawled over to Blake, and she placed her feet on his head. He started on her toes, desperately sucking each one. His arousal was through the roof, and his dick felt like it would explode at any second. 'Is this the power of a Queen? I've only barely started on her toes, and I already feel like I'll cum at any second.' He moaned as he sucked on her toes, pleasure coursing through him.

Blake looked down, and seemed to realize how close he was. She smirked,

Blake: Hmm, you're sucking my toes so desperately, and it feels so good. Since you're being such a good boy, I'll let you cum.

Chara looked up, toes still in his mouth, shocked. She would let him cum? Right now, that seemed like the best thing that could happen. He could feel his cum begging to come out, and nothing had even touched it yet! Blake was just too pretty.

Blake: CUM!

Blake's shout came out of nowhere. It had been a good 30 seconds, and he thought she would make him beg.

The second the words came out of her mouth, his dick exploded. His cum flew out everywhere, covering the floor. And just when he was about to stop, he looked up at Blake's face, and his dick started spewing again. He came for nearly a minute, and Blake looked impressed.

**Your dick has lost 2 levels! Dick -2**

**Your dick is now level 48!**

**Blake's feet have gained a level! Feet +2**

**Blake's feet are level 80!**

Chara frowned, as his mind caught up to him. He had lost 2 levels. It wasn't even because of some ability, which had been the case with Yumi, Blake was just that beautiful. A true Queen. Another thing that was worrying was that Rias's feet had only gained 2 level. His Dick was a low enough level now that it took him losing 2 levels for Rias to gain 2.

Chara thought that would be it, and Yumi would send him away to wherever he stayed. Instead, Naruto felt a foot slam down on his dick. He looked up, and Blake was smirking down at him.

Blake: Oh? Did you think we were done, Slave boy? Your dick is still level 48, and I'll be needing more of those.

Chara felt his heart drop as he realized she would take more of his levels, but at the same time, his dick grew rock hard once again. This wasn't good at all.

Blake's foot rubbed his dick into the carpeted floor, and Chara started moaning again. Her feet were level 80, and were now 32 levels higher that his dick. He already felt close to cumming.

Blake: Cum!

Blake demanded as Chara's dick exploded again, and his cum just kept going. Right when he thought it would stop, another foot slammed down onto his cock.

Blake: Don't stop, we want all your levels, boy.

Yumi smirked down at him.

It hit again even harder than earlier, and his cum kept pouring out, spurting over and over again. They both looked perfect. His cum was pouring all over their feet, and he knew his levels were being drained, and yet he couldn't stop. Yumi and Blake's faces stared down at him, both smiling evilly.

Yumi: You like this Slave? You like us draining your levels away? Huh Slave?

She gloated, smirking down at him. He finally felt his orgasm stop, but had no time to recover.

Blake reached down, unbuttoned her shirt, and let his tits come out. His dick was instantly as hard as it could get.

Blake: Beg Slave, beg me to let you jerk your little dick to my perfect boobs!

She demanded.

Chara knew he should have tried whatever he could to stop himself from cumming, not wanting to lose anymore levels, but he couldn't stop himself. Her tits were perfect. No one could ever convince him otherwise.

Chara: Please Blake-sama! Please let this Slave jerk off to your tits Blake-sama!

He begged. His hand hovering near his hard cock.

Yumi smiled, and turned around. She dropped her skirt down, and showed him her ass,

Yumi: Don't you also want to jerk off to Mistress Yumi's wonderful ass, Slave? Start begging me as well!

Chara: Princess Yumi-sama! Please let me jerk off to you ass! You have the greatest ass I've ever seen! Please let me jerk off, Yumi-sama!

He begs, smashing his head into the floor, wanting nothing more than to jerk off for the two gorgeous women in front of him.

Blake smirked,

Blake: Raise your head Slave, jerk off, and spew all your levels for us!

Chara's hand locked onto his dick, and moved up and down as fast as he could. Release! He need release! He stared at Blake's perfect oppai, her round, giant breast, with beautiful pink nipples right in the center. Then he looked over at Yumi, her wonderful, thick ass displayed before him.

Yumi smiled at Chara, pushing her ass closer to him,

Yumi: How about this, whoever you cum more on will get all the levels you spew out!

Blake smirked down at him,

Blake: I like that idea. I need some more levels, slave, so you better cum all over my perfect tits!

Blake leaned down, her breast dangerously close to his dick, smirking encouragingly at him. At the same time, Yumi squatted down, her ass placed on top of her heels, right in front of his cock. He knew he was about to blow any second, and yet couldn't bring himself to choose one to cum for.

Yumi: Cum for me Slave.

Yumi wiggled her ass, mesmerizing him.

Blake: No, cum for me Slave.

Blake swayed her breasts back and forth, hypnotizing him. So perfect… so sexy…

His cock couldn't take it anymore, and exploded all over Rias's tits

Chara: BLAKEEEEEEEEEEE!

This was the best Chara had ever felt. Her tits were too good. His cum kept spraying more and more onto them. They were just so perfect. Those giant, round, perfect tits.

His orgasm finally started to die down after nearly a minutes, and Rias grabbed her boobs, rubbing his cum into them, smirking.

It hit him all over again. Her perfect tits… so shiny… smeared with HIS cum! His orgasm continued for another minute, before finally stopping.

Blake smiles evilly.

Blake: Thanks for the levels, Slave!"

She laughed mockingly.

**You dick has lost 15 levels! Dick -15!**

**Your dick is now level 33!**

**Blake's Boobs gained 4 levels! Boobs +4!**

**Blake's boobs are level 95!**

Chara stared. And stared. And stared. -15! It was over. His dreams of world domination crushed. His spirit broken. He would be a slave forever. His low spirits quickly raised, though.

Yumi punch his dick, hard,

Yumi: You chose her over your Mistress? Your Creator? Bad Boy!

This wasn't what had lifted his spirits however, it was what she said next.

Yumi:Well, get ready because You are school to learning about the world, Slave.

This was perfect. Other human will be much weaker than her, and he would be able to raise his levels back up on the lowly humans.

Blake left moments later, and Yumi sent him back to the room he had come from, where he promptly fell asleep, exhausted after cumming away 17 levels.

—

Tenken Academy

Chara grinned as he looked out into the crowd of female students. The highest level human here was only level 50, and most were in the 20's or 30's. He could make this work. He would train with these lowly humans, until he was strong enough to take on Yumi. He could take over the world.


End file.
